This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Cell and Molecular Biology Core (CMB Core) will be established as one of the three core laboratories for the RCMI program. The goal of this core is to provide focused services for RCMI investigators that involve tissue culture, proteomics and molecular biology techniques as well as to provide Xavier faculty and staff training in cell and molecular techniques as well as access to an equipped facility with well maintained, "state of the art" cell and molecular biology equipment. This core will support general cell culture needs such as bulk culture and cell plating projects as well as toxicity testing, gene regulation analysis and the identification of target gene products induced by specific treatments in cell culture models. Technical services and consumable supplies necessary will be supplied to support a variety of cancer research projects at Xavier University. While the Cell and Molecular Biology Core will largely utilize existing space and equipment, funds to purchase additional instrumentations that will develop the core capacity are also requested. The long term goal of the Cell and Molecular Biology Core is to enhance the overall biomedical research capabilities at Xavier University by making available essential cell and molecular techniques that are not generally available to all cancer researchers at Xavier. To achieve this goal, the Cell and Molecular Core has set the following specific aims: 1. Provide salary support for experienced research staff that will supply training and services 2. Consolidate and enhance existing resources to establish a cell and molecular biology core laboratory 3. Provide cell and molecular biology support services to the Xavier research community 4. Provide training for Xavier faculty and staff in all methods and techniques used in the core The Cell and Molecular Core will be managed by a faculty manager and will be staffed by two research associates with experience in cell culture, PCR based gene analysis and proteomics. Operation of the Core will follow guidelines specified in the Standard Operation Procedures (SOP) that will be revised and improved as the Core expands and evolves.